


The Greatest Victory of All

by ignite_pass_tetsuya



Series: Seirin Week 2015 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignite_pass_tetsuya/pseuds/ignite_pass_tetsuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely self-indulgent wedding fic. Pretty sappy, pretty cheesy, but I like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Victory of All

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, but I know nothing about traditional Japanese weddings. I could've looked stuff up on the Internet, sure, but I also didn't think I could write a decent fic with only information from the Web. So they have a westernized wedding, because I know how those work. I hope that's okay.

“Hyuuga, relax,” Kiyoshi said gently, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You’ll ruin your suit if you sweat all over it.”

“Hush, Teppei. I’m nervous,” he admitted.

“You never got _this_ nervous before games,” Kiyoshi chided, laughing softly.

“Yeah, well… This is a lot different.”

Hyuuga pulled on the sleeves of his suit, tugging the already impeccable fabric into place for something to _do_. It was a lovely shade of dark grey; Kise insisted that it would suit him better than traditional black. It was tailored to perfection, the sleeves and pants made to just the right length, the light pink of his vest peeking out from under his jacket. A boutonnière made of small pink and white roses was pinned to the pocket over his left breast. Between Kise and Kiyoshi, he had been fussed over all morning and knew he looked about as nice as he possibly could, but that didn’t stop him from checking his pockets again, fixing his tie, or readjusting his glasses. He would welcome almost any distraction, at this point. The waiting was eating away at him, and he wasn’t entirely sure how much longer he could stand still.

“You’re not getting cold feet in the middle of August, are you, Hyuuga?” Izuki turned to say to him.

“No way!” Hyuuga snapped, harsher than he meant. “Sorry… I only want everything to go smoothly… I know how important this is to her.”

“Happy wife, happy life!” Izuki said, clapping Hyuuga on the back.

“Now is not the time for your puns, Izuki.”

Kiyoshi and Izuki both laughed from their positions in line. “Hyuuga, it’s okay to be nervous,” Kiyoshi said. “But you should lighten up a little, don’t be so stiff. With all the help you had in planning this wedding, it’s guaranteed to be perfect.

“Yeah, what could possibly—“

“DON’T.” Hyuuga said, slapping Izuki on the shoulder. “Not _that_ line, idiot!”

His groomsman only let out another cackle.

His father warned him that it might happen, but the weight of the situation finally came crashing down around him. Within minutes, the doors of the arch in front of him would open, revealing his friends and family as they stood to welcome the procession. He could only hope he wouldn’t trip over his feet. An outdoor wedding had been a mistake, he suddenly thought. Though there was an aisle runner in place, he could still manage to trip over the ground. There was probably a mound of dirt somewhere waiting to trip him up. Inconspicuously, he looked down to make sure his dress shoes were tied tightly.

At some unspoken signal, he heard the sounds of the grand piano begin to play the familiar chords of the Wedding March. Naturally, it was played with perfect precision by none other than Midorima Shintarou, who had kindly volunteered for the task. The guests in the audience stood up, turning to face the arch at the back as the doors opened to welcome the wedding party.

The mother of the bride was first, making her way at a leisurely pace down the aisle between the rows of friends and family in attendance. Hyuuga was grateful that no one seemed to be in a rush to make it to the altar, so he could focus on keeping his composure.

Izuki followed suit, and then his best man, Kiyoshi, came after. When Kiyoshi was an appropriate distance down the aisle, Hyuuga began to make his way down. Halfway, he realized the ground was much smoother than he thought, and wondered to himself why he had been so worried. He took his place next to Izuki and Kiyoshi, then turned to watch the rest of the procession.

The officiant, Kuroko, walked in behind Hyuuga, taking his place at the podium. Following him were the bridesmaids, Alex and Momoi. Despite their quarrels in high school, Momoi had become great friends with his bride-to-be, earning her the title of Maid of Honor. He was thankful she had come to know the two females rather well, since they had been such a huge help in readying the bride for her special day. They both wore simple knee-length dresses made of a beautiful, light pink silk. The dresses were each one-shoulder with small flowers decorating the waistline, each set with a small jewel in the center.

Next, Hyuuga’s younger cousins walked through the doors, carrying the rings and a basket of flower petals, respectively. While Eiji was composed, Akiko practically skipped down the aisle, dropping a small handful of petals every so often.

Knowing who came next, Hyuuga’s heartbeat began to accelerate rapidly. Hs shifted his weight from one foot to the other, unable to look to the entrance any longer. He settled for staring at his feet. He could feel his hands shake against each other as he held them together in front of him, and he felt like he was going to throw up.

The crowd around him let out a series of small gasps, and Hyuuga couldn’t resist the temptation to look up. As fast as his heart had been racing a moment ago, he swore it stopped completely the moment he locked eyes with her.

“Riko…”

Hyuuga didn’t cry. It just wasn’t in his nature. But this time, when he felt the unfamiliar tightness in his throat and the sting behind his eyes, he did nothing to stop it from taking over. Slowly, hot tears began to trail their way down his cheeks and he smiled to himself, removing his glasses to wipe them away with him fingers.

Riko was stunning. She had let her hair grow out to her shoulders after high school, and it was pinned back in loose, delicate curls on the back of her head. Her bangs were allowed to frame her face. She had never been big into make-up and Momoi had honored that. She wore a light dusting of blush on her cheeks that matched the flowers she carried in her bouquet, but her eyes had been done up a bit more. Her eyeshadow was a rich rose-gold color, and her eyelashes had been made to look twice as long as normal, brushing her cheeks when she looked down under the weight of Hyuuga’s stare. Her dress was a simple mermaid-style gown that hugged her body perfectly, accentuating her slim figure in a way that was flattering without overdoing it.

Beside her, Aida Kagetora was grinning from ear-to-ear, almost literally. He looked like there was no place he would rather be at the moment, watching his now grown-up baby girl marry the love of her life. Hyuuga had a feeling, however, that he was simply doing a very good job of hiding anything other than happy emotions while his daughter was the center of attention.

Finally, _finally_ , they made their way all the way down the aisle. Mr. Aida took his daughter’s hand and placed it in Hyuuga’s outstretched one. He gave her a tight hug, placed a kiss on her cheek, and took his seat in the audience.

Riko turned to fully face Hyuuga, reaching out to link their other hands together as well. With Riko’s hands in his, Hyuuga felt relieved. He hadn’t seen her since early that morning, as Alex and Momoi had practically kidnapped her to get prepped and pampered. Her hand was soft and warm, the feel of her skin reinforcing the intense feeling that _this_ , this was perfect. And she was absolutely the one he wanted to spend his life with. He gave her a smile, and she gave one right back.

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen,” Kuroko started. “We’re here today to witness the marriage between Aida Riko and Hyuuga Junpei, and celebrate the union of two hearts into one.”

“You are holding hands now. Remember the feeling that comes with it. These are the hands that will be there as support throughout the rest of your lives. These are the hands that will hold and comfort when there are trials or tragedies. They will wipe away tears and caress cheeks and tuck hair behind ears to see each other better. These are the hands that will stabilize you and bring you back when you feel lost. These are the hands that will care for children and grandchildren. And these are the hands that will be there whenever you need them the most, without asking any questions.

“We will now proceed with the declaration of consent.” He looked to Hyuuga. “Please repeat after me.”

“Do you, Hyuuga Junpei, promise to love and cherish Aida Riko as your lawful wedded wife, protecting her, and tending to her needs through illness and disappointment?

“I do.”

“Do you promise to strive to understand her, giving her comfort when she seeks it from you? Do you promise to try never to say in anger that which you wouldn’t say in friendship? And when each night comes, do you promise you will go to sleep with thanks for her presence at your side and renewed love for her in your heart?”

“I do.”

Kuroko turned to Riko next. “Please repeat after me.”

“Do you, Aida Riko, promise to love and cherish Hyuuga Junpei as your lawful wedded husband, protecting him, and tending to his needs through illness and disappointment?

“I do.”

“Do you promise to strive to understand him, giving him comfort when he seeks it from you? Do you promise to try to never to say in anger that which you wouldn’t say in friendship? And when each night comes, do you promise you will go to sleep with thanks for his presence at your side and renewed love for his in your heart?”

“I do.”

“The formal exchange of your wedding vows is the most ancient part of a wedding ceremony. These are words that have been spoken for centuries, and will continue to be spoken for centuries to come. They may seem simple at times, but when you speak your vows to each other today, you will find they come with a much deeper meaning than they do otherwise. These are promises to yourselves, and most importantly, to each other. You will be setting a foundation to follow throughout your endless time together.”

“Aida, please recite your vows.”

Riko smiled, turning to receive a piece of paper from Momoi, who in turn, took her bouquet. Hyuuga could see her hands were visibly shaking, and he reached over to take one of her hands once again.

“Junpei,” she began simply. He never got tired of hearing her recite his given name. “I have had the honor of growing with you for the last 10 years. I was once your teacher, helping you to learn the game of basketball and sharpen your skills. It was my job to coach you into a great player, but little did I know… You would teach me more than I could ever teach you.” She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. Hyuuga noticed the way her eyes were sparkling with the threat of tears.

“Over the years, you have taught me about life and love, but you have also taught me about myself. You have taught me to have confidence in the face of impossible trials. You have shown me what it means to fight on, refusing to back down or give up. You have taught me compassion and understanding during the most trying times. From you, I have learned to always stand back up when I have been knocked down. And, above all, you have taught me how to love, and _be_ loved in return.” She was visibly crying now, but still held the same elated smile from before.

“I promise to always continue growing with you, through anything life decides to throw at us. I promise to do my very best to show you the same compassion and understanding you have always shown me. I promise I will continue to teach you and learn from you, because then we will never stop growing closer together.”

“I love you. Thank you for all you have taught me. I look forward to learning much more about you, and about us.”

“Hyuuga, please recite your vows.”

Hyuuga reached back to take a similar piece of paper from Kiyoshi, refusing to drop Riko’s hand this time. He closed his eyes and collected himself before flipping open the paper and beginning to read.

“Aida Riko, I find it difficult to put into words the impact you’ve made on my life. You have always been there, as a coach, a lover, and a friend. With you, I have shared many victories.”

“Our first victory was the formation of the Seirin High School Basketball Club. I’ll admit that even _I_ was reluctant to join at first, but it took something much crazier to convince you to be our coach.” All around, Hyuuga heard his teammates laughing at the memory.

“Our second victory was when you coached us to a Winter Cup championship during our second year as a team. While we had immense talent, none of it would’ve been possible without someone like you to guide us. You were just as important as we were, if not more. And it takes someone special to win the Best Coach Award for the tournament.”

“Our third victory came shortly afterwards when, with the encouragement of my teammates, I finally worked up the courage to ask you out on a date. And when I dropped you off that night and got the nerve to kiss you goodnight… well, I guess that was a victory, too.” Another ripple of laughter worked its way through the crowd.

“Our fourth victory came a little over a year ago, when I asked you to marry me. I don’t know how I got so lucky, having you say ‘yes’, but I’m not going to question it now. It’s been my greatest victory to date, but today, I get to one-up that. Today, I get to see you here, looking so beautiful, and reminding me of every reason I know this to be the best decision I’ve ever made. I’ve had multiple victories over the years, but this… making you my wife, will be my greatest victory of all.

“I love you, Riko. I promise to continue to build on the foundation we have set here today, never faltering in my love and admiration for you. Thank you for the years of happiness you’ve given me, and I know that we’ll make many more.”

If Riko hadn’t been crying before, she was definitely crying now. It hadn’t been his intention, but he couldn’t help but feel satisfied that she was feeling just as strongly about their marriage as he was. They had come so far together, and he didn’t want to know what it would feel like to have anyone else by his side.

“The rings, please.” Kuroko took the small pillow from ­­Eiji, untying the small string holding them together. “The exchange of the wedding rings represent the vows and promises the bride and groom have exchanged.”

“Hyuuga, as you place the ring on the bride’s finger, please repeat after me: With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows.”

Hyuuga recited the oath, slipping the cool band onto the ring finger of Riko’s left hand.

“Aida, as you place the ring on the bride’s finger, please repeat after me: With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows.”

Riko repeated and mouthed the words “I love you” at the end, placing the smooth ring onto Hyuuga’s left hand as well.

Kuroko continued, “May these rings remind you that your love has the power to chase away the shadows of doubt. It has the power to bring light into your lives every day, if you only remember to let it in.”

“Your wedding day seems to fly by. Always remember that while you should embrace each other, you must also give each other room to grow. Continue to be together, but never forget what makes the both of you unique, for that is what brought you together at the start.”

“Throughout the ceremony, the bride and groom have showcased their dedication, friendship, and love for one another. They have forged bonds that have been symbolized by the rings they both now wear. Therefore, it is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!”

Hyuuga took his hands from Riko’s, bringing them up to rest gently on the sides of her face. He knew he was smiling like an _idiot_ , but he couldn’t help himself. Not when his _wife_ was standing before him. He leaned down slowly, feeling Riko’s hand move to cover his own, her wedding ring cool against his skin. She tilted her chin up, closing her eyes, and let Hyuuga initiate the kiss, the warm, familiar pressure of his soft lips against her own sending butterflies through her stomach like they had that night ten years ago.

Too soon, he pulled away, turning to face the audience before them. They had risen to their feet, cameras flashing and hands clapping loudly. But he couldn’t hear a thing. His heart and mind were much too full of happiness to absorb anything more. He leaned over and high-fived both Kiyoshi and Izuki before raising his fist to the air, celebrating the most recent victory in his life.

As he walked back down the aisle with his wife by his side, Hyuuga could say, without a doubt, that today had given him his greatest victory of all.


End file.
